


A Happy Ending

by Sydders09



Series: Doctor Sleep (Dan Torrance) [2]
Category: Doctor Sleep (2019), Doctor Sleep - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cute, F/M, Happy Ending, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:01:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21666343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sydders09/pseuds/Sydders09
Summary: You and Dan figuring out a relationship when he survives the Overlook Hotel. Alternate universe of 'Attachment.'
Relationships: Dan "Danny" Torrance/Reader, Dan "Danny" Torrance/You
Series: Doctor Sleep (Dan Torrance) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1561981
Comments: 6
Kudos: 38





	A Happy Ending

You ran with Abra through the maze of hallways to find the way out. Abra did most of the leading since she could use her shine to know where to go. In no time, the main entrance was in sight.

But you stopped.

Something told you to go back to Dan. You had to find him. There was no reason for him to die, not really. He didn’t need to go down with the hotel… not if you had something to say about it.

“Y/N, come on!” Abra begged.

You shook your head. “I can’t leave him, Abra. Wait for us by the car. I promise we’ll make it out.”

“He’s going to the boiler. Hurry.”  
You did. Nothing could stop you. The weird things the hotel did to deter you didn’t stand a chance. Dan Torrance wasn’t going to die that day.

The closer you came to the boiler, the hotter the air. You saw the door with the nameplate telling you what was beyond the doors you burst through.

Standing in the middle of the room was Dan. He favored his uninjured leg and the ax he had before was nowhere to be seen. His eyes fell on you and he panicked.

“You need to go, Y/N! You’ll be killed if you don’t!”

You ran over to him and tugged on his hand to urge him to follow. “You will, too. I thought I could let you go, but I can’t. Please, don’t do this. Put the bad things in boxes again, but please don’t die.”

“They could take over at any time, Y/N. It’s not safe.”

“You’re stronger than anything in this hotel… and anything out there. I’ll help you any time you need me, too.” You looked at the boiler with wide eyes. It shook violently and steam started to spurt out of places it shouldn’t. “Please, Danny. Come home with me… please.”

He glanced at the hunk of metal struggling to maintain the war inside its straining walls. Dan closed his eyes for a second, feeling around for the things that haunted him for too long. Somehow, you shined brighter than any darkness they left in his mind. Maybe he could have a normal life… a life with you.

Dan took a final glance at the boiler before limping out of the room in tow. You could have cried had there been no impending doom waiting to explode in the bowels of the hotel… literally.

The both of you made it to the stairs when the ground shook. The sound of the explosion followed along with unbearable heat and flame. Dan stumbled, but you straightened him out before helping get up the stairs.

The closer you got to the exit, the more the flames tried to surround you. You had a funny feeling the hotel was using the fire to keep Dan inside. Too bad you weren’t giving him up so easily.

The main entrance came into view just as a line of fire blocked it and the halls on either side. Abra saw you and cried out for you to keep going. If only it were that easy.

“We can’t,” Dan said. “There’s no way we can get out without getting burned.”

You took his face in your hands and kissed him as hard as you did in room 237. “There’s snow on the other side. We run through and roll in the snow to put out the flames. We’re getting out of here, Danny. Trust me.”

“I trust you.”

Another kiss and you took his hand. “Ready.”

He nodded.

With everything the two of you had left, you bolted straight through the flames to the bitter cold of the outdoors. You both dropped into the snow to fight off any fire on your clothes. A searing pain crossed your left ankle that you stuffed into a snowbank. Then you fell back on the ground.

Dan was right beside you breathing heavily, hand still clasped in yours. He was lucky the flames didn’t touch him, but his leg was hurting more than when Rose stabbed him.

Sirens sounded in the distance.

“You found him.”

You chuckled. “I told you I would.”

“Thank you,” Dan said, turning his head to stare at you.

“Of course.”

He sat up with a groan and inspected his leg. Rose claimed to hit the main artery, but he was somehow still alive, making him hope she might have been wrong. It still hurt like hell.

You looked over once you were upright, eyes drifting to the blood on his jeans. “Did she do that?” The screams you heard when you and Abra ran filtered back into your mind. You took your scarf off and tied it around the wound tightly.

Dan hissed. “Yes… I should be dead.”

“Only if she got the femoral artery. Help will be here soon.” In your logical panic, you crawled close enough to kiss Dan’s mouth softly. “You’re getting out of this alive because I won’t know how to live if you don’t.”

Abra faked puking. “That’s gross you guys.”

Dan smiled a little, something you felt you hadn’t seen in a few days.

That’s when the first cop car showed up. A fire truck, and ambulance, and another police car followed. Dan was loaded up into the ambulance, leaving you and Abra to follow in your car. The police wanted to speak to the three of you as soon as you were checked over at the hospital. You easily agreed because Dan needed to get out of there fast. His health was the most pressing matter. He had to be okay.

And he was.

It took a week or so before he could make the journey home. You had to call Abra’s mom and tell her what happened - as much as Abra asked you to tell her. You apologized a hundred times for taking Abra so far away for so long. You hated worrying Lucy especially when she came home to her husband dead on her living room floor.

Getting Dan home was much easier because there wasn’t someone waiting for him. You were already by his side.

You got his door open so he could get in on the crutches the hospital recommended until he could put his full wait on his leg. The physical therapy would come after that.

Dan went right over to his bed and sat down, watching you bustle around his apartment to make sure everything was taken care of. You were too kind.

He smiled. “I’ll be fine, Y/N.”

“I know.”

“Don’t you think we should discuss something first?”

You blushed. “Probably.”

“Okay. So, what you said at the Overlook wasn’t because I was going to… die?”

“No, of course not.”

“You really love me?”

“Yeah… I have for a long time.”

“How long is that?”

Your face turned a deeper shade of red. “Uh… six or seven years… give or take.”

He blinked and his mouth hung open. “Why… Why didn’t you say something sooner?”

“You know me. I was scared.”

“I’m not a scary person, am I?”

“No, no. You’re not scary at all.” You went over and sat beside him. “I was afraid to say it out loud. I was afraid you weren’t interested - I don’t think I saw you date anyone. I was afraid I’d mess up our friendship because I have a reputation for ruining good things. I wanted to tell you when you hit your eight-year mark, but then all that stuff with Abra happened. It never seemed the right time.”

“So you waited until I was on my way to die?”

He didn’t sound mad, but you felt guilty all the same. “I never said I was good at planning these things. I just couldn’t let you go without you knowing, Dan. I should’ve told you sooner, I know. I’m sorry.”

Dan held your hand, slipping his fingers between yours. “Don’t apologize. You’re not the only one who waited until the last possible moment.”

The memory of him repeating the very words you told him flashed in your mind. “Right. We both could use a lesson in timing, huh?”

“Maybe.” Dan chuckled and squeezed your hand. “Now that we know, what do you want to do?”

You boldly kissed his lips. “I want to be with you, Danny. I don’t want to miss this second chance.”

He nodded, the bridge of his nose pink in color. “Okay. As soon as I don’t need these anymore,” he touched his crutches leaning against his bed, “I’m taking you on a date if you want.”

Laughter expelled from your lungs and you rested your cheek on his shoulder, still looking up at him. “I would love to go out with you.”

Dan instigated the next kiss, his free hand cupping the side of your face. He looked at his leg disappointed. “Maybe you could heal a bit faster, hmm?”

You laughed again and hugged him close. You were so glad Dan was alive.

Abra came over the night of your first official date with Dan. She joked about how gross it was to see her favorite people in love, but she secretly adored it. Abra didn’t know how exciting it would be to see you and Dan together.

You were fixing your eyeliner and mascara from earlier that day. Abra sat on the lid of the toilet and watched.

“Are you excited?”

Your bottom lip immediately found its home between your teeth when your smile appeared. You glanced at her. “Very.”

“What are you gonna wear?”

“I haven’t decided. I know we’re not going someplace fancy, but I’d like to dress up a little.”

“My mom would wear cute sweaters and leggings when she went out with my dad. She just did her hair and makeup. She always looked so pretty. You should wear something you like.”

“What about this flannel dress I have? I could put black leggings under it. I’d only have to wear a coat rather than multiple layers.”

Abra grinned. “I’m sure Dan will love it.”

“What about shoes?”

“Boots. Definitely boots.”

“Right.”

“Why are you so worried about a date? It’s just Uncle Dan.”

You tapped Abra’s nose with a single finger. “One day when your older and start dating, you’ll understand.”

“Doubt it.”

Abra stuck around until Dan came to your door. She answered while you slipped on your boots She was teasing him for bringing you a flower when you walked out.

A lopsided grin grew on Dan’s face as soon as his eyes fell on you. To him, you always looked beautiful. But he did love your outfit. Modest and adorable.

“Hey there,” you blushed. He was wearing that olive green sweater you adored with khaki pants and he looked unbelievably handsome. You almost couldn’t handle it.

He held out the single Gerber daisy he bought for you. “You look beautiful.”

“Thank you.” You couldn’t say what you really wanted to say about him with Abra in the room. You just muttered a quiet compliment on his outfit before putting the daisy in some water. “Ready to go?”

“Absolutely.”

A nervous giggle bubbled out of your mouth. You picked up your purse and took Dan’s hand.

“Don’t keep your mom waiting this evening, Abra,” you told her. “And thank you for hanging out with me today.”

“I’m leaving. Go have fun and be gross together.”

Dan stared at you while you watched Abra gather her things and head out. He was still staring at you when you turned around, your cheeks reddening more.

“Bye!”

“See you later, Abra.” You didn’t look away from Dan.

“Bye, Abra.” He also didn’t divert his gaze.

A few seconds passed and you finally looked down at your hands clasped together.

“Ready?” he asked.

“Yes.”

Looking back at his face, you stood on your toes and planted a quick kiss on his lips. His content smile was enough to make your heart race.

Date after date you and Dan learned about each other, some ways more intimate than others. Although sex had yet to happen, it was always on the back of your mind when kisses turned into exploring what made each other lose a little control. Dan was too sweet, always going home before things got too heavy or putting space between you until your libidos mellowed out.

There was no reason why he kept holding back, not really. He only wanted it to happen at the right time. You had to remind him that any moment with him was perfect. That always left him flushed.

The day Dan gave into himself was the day a woman was hit by a drunk driver near the miniature replica of town. She looked so much like you, Dan panicked. The moment he saw the woman wasn’t you, he left for your apartment. It’s where you found him an hour later.

“Hey, Danny.” You set your things down. “I wasn’t expecting you until dinner.”

Dan stood up from your bed and swept you up in his arms to kiss you like he hadn’t in years. His arms were the only things keeping you on your feet. That kiss sent you to the moon.

“What was that for?” Both of you were out of breath.

“A woman was hit by a car today.” A kiss. “She looked too much like you.” Another one. “I thought I lost you.”

“I’m right here, Dan. I’m real.”

“I know. It scared me. All I could think about was how I could lose you at any time and I can’t… I don’t want to lose you.”

“We’re all on the edge of death.”

Dan brushed your hair back. “I almost missed this - us - once before. I can’t take any more chances when we could lose each other at any moment.”

“What are you saying, Dan?”

“I want to marry you, Y/N. I want to move in with you, have babies with you… I want to grow old with you.”

You patted down his pockets, looking away from his face.

“What are you doing?”

Staring straight into his soul, you grinned. “You said you want to marry me. I’m looking for the ring.”

He laughed and wrapped his arms around you.” I love you.”

“I love you. I’m sorry you had to see that accident. Did you… Did you see her after she died?”

“Yeah… It’s how I knew she wasn’t you.”

“Oh, Danny.” You rubbed his cheek with your thumb, watching his eyes drop to your lips.

He captured them needy, tilting his head to deepen his multitude of kisses. Dan’s fingers tangled in your hair. He told you how much he loved you against your lips, not wanting them to part for longer than a second.

Your hands laid flat against his chest. You let Dan lead the moment where he pleased. Unexpectedly and certainly happily, you found yourself cuddled against his side after thoroughly being loved and satisfied.

Dan kissed your cheek and trailed his nose across it. You turned your head to kiss him.

“So when are you going to marry me?”

He chuckled. “I need a ring first.”

“I guess we need to head over to the jewelry store.” You acted like you were going to get up, but he pulled you back down with a laugh.

“First, we have to be dressed before we leave this apartment. Second, I haven’t officially proposed to you yet.”

Folding your arms over his chest, you rested your chin on them and stared expectantly.

Another laugh.

“You don’t want me to ask you over dinner or with some public declaration?”

“Nah. Right here on my couch post-sex is perfect.”

“You are something else.”

“Go on, Danny. Ask me.”

Danny sat up, bringing you with him. You settled in his lap with your arms around his shoulders and smiled at him. He brushed your hair over your shoulder, kissing there, and studied your face in wonder. Your eyes shined in anticipation. He loved you so damn much.

“Y/N Y/L/N, will you marry me? Start a family with me? Grow old with me?”

“I thought you’d never ask, Danny.” You kissed him. “I would love to marry you, make babies with you, and keep living with you until we die of old age.”

He kissed you slowly with everything he had. “Now we can go find you a ring.”

“But I thought we needed to get dressed first.”

Dan rolled his eyes, smiled, and kissed you again.

It was going to be a wonderful life with you. He had no doubts about that.


End file.
